


Manhunt

by i_once_wrote_a_dream



Series: Fictober 2017 [17]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cabin trip, Camp Games, Camping, Hide and Seek, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_once_wrote_a_dream/pseuds/i_once_wrote_a_dream
Summary: "When you’re ice cube somewhere out there, I’ll be the first to gloat.”





	Manhunt

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: Midnight Hide and Seek
> 
> Let's not kid ourselves, manhunt is waaaaay better than hide and seek. Also I'M CAUGHT UP!!

It’s a bad idea. 

Isak knows it’s a bad idea, but agrees anyway, because Jonas wants to do it. And, Isak’s weak when it comes to his best friend. So he layers up, and puts spare batteries in most of his pockets. Isak walks with a slight waddle, but he’d rather be warm than fast. 

“Is, you’re going to get caught if you wear that.” He glares at Mahdi, who’s wearing a single shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

“No, I’m not going to freeze. But when you’re ice cube somewhere out there, I’ll be the first to gloat.” He sticks his tongue out childishly. Magnus giggles, pulling his mitts on as he joins them. 

“This is going to be so great. I heard 7 other cabins joined in. I bet there’s a couple full of hot chicks.” The boys collectively groan. 

“It’s okay, Isak, I’m sure there’ll be plenty hot boys for you too.” Jonas completes the group, zipping his coat up before reaching out to smack the back of Magnus’ head. He hands out the glow sticks and flashlights.

“Ok, so I don’t know if anyone’s going to explain it when we get out there, but basically you run and hide from anyone with a red glow stick. Climbing trees is off limits, and the beach by the lake is a safe zone. You can only stay there twice for 3 minutes each, unless you get hurt. Simple enough, yeah?” Isak and the boys nod along, ready to get this stupid game over with. 

“Let’s do this thing and get back as quickly as possible.” Jonas pauses, giving Isak an apologetic look.

“About that. The game doesn’t end until the sun comes up.” Isak punches Jonas’ arm. Hard.

“Jonas, you absolute ass.” Jonas dodges the next one, 

“Hey, stop hitting- Isak stop. Sorry, there’s breakfast if it makes you feel better.” It doesn’t make him feel better. A few more hits might, though.

.

The clearing is full of unfamiliar faces. About 40 people in small groups spread out in the area. Isak hangs back with Mahdi, surveying the other players. There’s a huge cluster of beefy, frat-looking boys laughing loudly with each other. Isak is good at being invisible to those kinds of guys. 

A cackle erupts to his right, and there are the ‘hot chicks’ Magnus was talking about. What is so funny to these people?

In the centre -Isak can’t believe he hadn’t noticed him before - stands a tall, gorgeous man. Everything about him calling out to Isak. He’s laughing too, and Isak wants to laugh with him. It’s a bright, clear sound that reaches Isak easily. 

“Who is tha-” Isak starts to ask, but the man begins to call for everyone’s attention.

“Hey guys, I’m Even, if you didn’t already know.” He oozes camp counselor vibes and Isak feels like it’s his first time at camp. Even though he’s never been to a summer camp in his life. “I want everyone to play nice, ok. And be a good sport, Julian.” The group erupts into more laughter. “When you hear the horn, you have 3 minutes to hide. Last person still hiding wins. Ok?” Isak watches as the others readying themselves, some taking on running stances. Even begins a countdown. Isak looks at Jonas. Then Mahdi and Magnus. They grin at each other, adrenaline spiking.

As soon as the horn blares, it’s absolute chaos. Some participants have already hit the ground. The boys follow Jonas, speeding through the winding path in the forest they’d discovered earlier. It’s a lot scarier at night with their flashlights bobbing as they run. There are distant screams behind them, and if he didn’t know better, Isak would think someone was dying out there.

He looks back, until he’s tripping over something, coming down with a loud thud. Isak’s ankle is caught in a root, and he’s helpless. He can see his flashlight falling through the brush. 

Isak hears someone, Mahdi, hiss. “Shit.” 

But they’re getting further and further away. He never wanted to do this and now he’s a sitting duck.

.

“Are you ok?” Isak wakes to see a face inches away from his own. He’s about to scream, but a hand clamps down on his mouth. It’s Even. “Shh, I’m playing too. Now, can you get out?” Isak shakes his head. Even releases him, and holds his flashlight between his teeth, getting to work on Isak’s ankle.

He’s really hot. And nice. And he’s literally everything Isak’s wanted in a boyfriend. Even keeps checking to see if he’s ok and it’s doing _things_ to Isak’s heart. _Feeling-y_ things.

“I’ve got the best hiding spot out here. Wanna come with me?” He holds his hand out for Isak and pulls him up. Isak stumbles a little, but Even’s got him. It’s so fucking rom-com, Isak could cry.

“Lead the way.”

Even brings them back to the clearing. It’s completely empty. Isak should have figured that this was a great place to hide. But they cross the it, and re-enter the forest. Even stops for a moment, staring intently at the ground. There are footsteps somewhere behind them, and they’re getting closer. 

“Even, I think-”

“Shh, I got it.” He squats, pulling at leaves, but they all come up at once. A wooden trapdoor lay hidden beneath it. Even rips it open and pushes Isak in.

It’s dark, but Isak isn’t given much time to think of anything else. Even hurries in behind him, lighting candles as he comes down. It looks like it used to be an old cellar, but there’s a bed and a tupperware container with snacks in it. There’s a cooler in the corner. Isak runs his hand along a wall.

“What is this place?” Even looks up at him and shoots Isak a sideways grin.

“There used to be a bunch of bunkers out here, but they all got caved in. Except this one. See that door over there?” Isak looks across at a wooden door. He nods. “It leads right into the basement of my family’s cabin.” Even looks pleased with himself and Isak smirks at him.

“Is that what you do, then? Come out here and play spy?” Even laughs, throwing his head back. _So pretty._

“I guess. It’s convenient for the manhunt, though. No one knows about it. Except for you.” The way he says it feels...heavy. Like those words mean something so much more. “What’s your name?”

“Isak.” He repeats it, his mouth fitting around his name better than Isak’s. He sits on the bed, resting against the headboard. Isak isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do, but settles on the edge, when Even gestures at it.

“Wait, you said you spend the whole hunt down here.” Even cocks his head to the side, prompting Isak to continue. “How did you get to me?” He ducks his head, and Isak can see his ears reddening.

“I followed you and your friends. Because, uh, I wanted to meet you. I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time, actually.” Oh.

“But we haven’t met before today?” Even looks at his hands resting in his lap.

“Isak, I’m in your world lit class. I’ve seen you around since the beginning of the year.” Isak, with his two ounces of courage, leans forward to place his hand in Even’s. They look up at each other. 

“Well shit. I have actual tunnel vision. If I saw you earlier, I probably would have done something really embarrassing by now. Maybe it’s for the best.” He lets Even slide his fingers next to his. 

“You’re so cute.” Isak flushes, but keeps their eyes locked.

“I don’t sleep with guys until at least the third date, though.” They giggle, tension falling away. 

“I can’t wait. I mean, for the dates. Not that the sex won’t be good. I’m sure the sex is wonderful, but I just-”

“Shut up, Even.”

.

Jonas hikes back up to the clearing when he hears the air horn. He’d made it, but he’d separated from his friends. So now he’s sore and cold and dirty. Next time, he thinks, when Isak doesn’t want to do something, he’s going to sit it out with him. 

There are tables set up, covered in food. Magnus spots him first, so he limps over to them. Isak isn’t there though.

“Did you guys see Isak?” Mahdi nods over to another table, where sure enough, Isak’s sitting and eating. He looked a lot cleaner than any of the other players. But that wasn’t the issue. Isak’s sitting half on some guy’s lap, giggling when he whispers in Isak’s ears.

“Huh. I wonder when that happened.” Magnus burps, breaking Jonas from his musing. “Holy shit, I’m starving.” He reaches for a plate stacked high with pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos make _me_ feel things.


End file.
